For many years, the automotive industry has been designing control modules for operating automotive vehicle components. As examples, industry has designed control modules for operating automotive vehicle components such as seat comfort systems (e.g., heaters, ventilators, lumbar support systems, combinations thereof or the like), steering wheel heaters, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC) systems, safety features or the like. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides a control module, which may be suitable for various applications, but which has found particular utility in operating components of automotive vehicles.